


Come back

by MandyHopesan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FIx It, Gen, Humor, get back to MI6 Bond, my cars Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story how James Bond comes back to MI6 after Spectre. His quartermaster can be very convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to share my theory how Bond get back to MI6 after Spectre. Because of course he is coming back. (Also I'm avoiding studying to my history test) 
> 
> First time in this fandom so comment is welcome.

The phone rung in the small cabin Bond shared with doctor Swann. It was odd given that they haven't handed out the number to anyone. A bit weary Bond picked the phone up.

"Hallo? (Hello?), he said dropping back into his spy habit of changing his voice.

"Könne ich bitte mit Herr Bond sprechen? (Can I speak with Mr Bond please?), an oh so familiar voice asked teasingly.

"Didn't know you spook German Q," Bond dropped back to his usual voice.

"You never asked," the young genius replied taking a sip of his tea.

"But that is of no matter now, we need you back 007."

"Q I quit," Bond protested

"Find yourself a new 007. That isn't me anymore." Back in Q-branch Q held back a snort as if the famous _'I'm Bond, James Bond'_ would ever stop being 007. He had had his holiday time to come back.

"No time. And remember the fact that you own me quit a few favours?"

"Now listen here..." Bond began ranking his hand through his hair.

"Skyfall, the nanotrackers in your blood, my 3 million £ car prototype that you parked in a bloody river in Rome, the exploding watch, another very nice car," Q rattle not even giving him a chance to finish his sentence. Bond winced a bit. It was true, he owed the boffin quit a lot.

"Fine I'm coming back," he sighted. Q suppressed the urge to say _'good man'_ and settled for:

"Excellent. I booked your flight sending the information to your mobile right now. Give doctor Swann my regards."

"Shall I even ask how you know my mobile number?" Bond was only slightly put off that the boffin had found him so easily.

"Not if you expect an answer. See you in my office Friday 9 am sharp," with those words Q hung up and spun his chair around to face the three people what had been standing behind his back.

"It is done," he said letting a small smirk play on his lips.

"Good work Q. It is nice to know that 007 still listen to someone," M said turned his heel and left Q-branch Moneypenny and Tanner tailing after him.  


Back in the cabin in Austria Bond was staring on the phone trying to figure out how to tell doctor Swann. In the end he settled for packing his bags and leaving a note. Without looking back he left the cabin and drove to the airport. Time to go back to work.  


On the kitchen table a note lay. The note read:

 _'Pissy tea addict genius demands me back._  
  
_James_  
  
_P.S. He gives his regards'_


End file.
